This is just a dream
by Tillywolf
Summary: So, after Dunn's death and the start of a horrible divorce, Bam Margera takes comfort in a girl who is his complete opposite. What will happen? M for reasons!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note! Frankly, there aren't enough Bam Margera stories! So I feel inclined to write one! Let me know how I do!_**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Ryan Dunn passed away and I've finally decided on the tattoo that I want my cousin, Kat to do and where. I'm planning on getting 'RYAN DUNN' tattooed across my fingers in simple, Gothic print. I'm 19 and it's my first tattoo ever. I've been told that's going to suck like a little bitch, but it's totally worth it to honor such a wonderful person.<p>

You may have already figured this out, but the one doing my tat, my cousin Kat? Well, she's Kat Von Dee, no shitting. Who am I? Well, my name is Ecila. Weird name, I know, it's my mom's name, Alice, spelled backwards. I'm 19, as I've said, and I'm obsessed with Jackass and Viva La Bam, so when Dunn died, I lost it. I cried and couldn't sleep for a good few days. Seeing Bam cry made it all the worse.

I'm unnaturally loud and bubbly and happy. I'm a huge pervert and one of the most sexual people you will ever meet, but, it's all talk. I'm a virgin. I've, very sadly, never even kidded a guy. Not that I'm not attractive enough. Guys are just... Jackasses.

Speaking of looks. I'm... Pretty, but not a modern-day pretty, if you know what I mean? I'm pretty pale with long, dark brown, almost black hair that falls to my shoulder-blades in natural ringlets that I straighten and burn the shit out of. My eyes are large, almond-shaped, weird green eyes. I hate them. And lastly, I have a sexy-ass body. Hour-glass figure. The only thing about me I 100% love.

* * *

><p>I groaned as Kat finished on my left hand and started in on my right hand. "Yo Kat, you have a visitor!" Kat didn't even pause on the 'D' on my pointer finger.<p>

"I'm working!" she barked back, rolling her eyes as the door opened, and my own green eyes almost popped out of my head. There stood Bam Margera. Sexy as usual, Bam Mar-fucking-gera! "Oh, hey Margera." Kat said as she kept her eyes on me, like it was no big deal at all. "I'd ask if you were okay, but since you're ogling, I guess you're doing great." I heard her say and I blushed, quickly looking to my cousin's handwork.

"I'm fine." I said honestly. My left hand stung a bit, but that was all. "I guess my friends are just pussies." I said as I noticed Bam looking at my other hand. "Oh, here." I said softly, curling my hand into a fist and he looked it over and then looked to my other hand which was spelling out 'DU' and half of an 'N'. I saw the small curl of his lips before he looked to Kat.

"I'm divorcing Missy." he said, my green eyes watching him intently. Why? That's what I wanted to know, but I didn't want to seem like a total freak, so I was very happy when Kat asked for me. "I just... She isn't the same person she used to be, and I think she's cheating on me." I cocked an eyebrow. Who would cheat on Bam Fucking Margera? I shook it off as Kat spoke.

"Awww, that's some shitty luck, man." she said as Bam sat down, watching Kat.

He shrugged a bit before looking at me. **_ME!_** "So, who's this?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

I smiled a bit. "I'm Ecila Thomason. I'm Kat's cousin." I said softly, my cheeks pink from slight pain and from talking to Bam. The man I've obsessed over for years now.

"Ecila? Where'd you get that name from?" he asked as he looked at me. I shrugged a little.

"My mom's name is Alice so she just gave me her backwards name." I explained with a laugh.

Bam nodded and looked at my hands. "First tattoo?" he asked and I nodded. "You're handling it pretty damn good." I smile and laugh as Kat glances from me to Bam.

"Thanks. I've always been super sesitive to pain, but this feels sorta like a vibrator." I said, then blushing once I realized what I had said. But, both Kat and Bam were laughing so it couldn't have been that bad.

"That was great, I needed a laugh." Bam said, a small smile on his face.

"All done, how does it feel?" Kat asked. Bam looked at my fingers and his eyes filled with slight tears. I smiled at him softly.

"I feel fine." I said softly.

* * *

><p>Kat was busy with someone else, so Bam and I were talking about my second tattoo. "I want something on my side, like yours, but I'm thinking something tribal, you know? But I also want the number '64' on my back with purple tulips around it." I said as I looked around.<p>

Bam looked at me, confused. "Why?" he asked curiously.

I smiled a little. "My Nanny died when she was 64, her favorite color was purple, and her favorite flowers were tulips." I explained and he nodded a bit. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off and he sighed. Ignoring his phone, he looked to me.

"Hey, give me your number. Next time I'm in town we should get together." he said and I smiled.

"I live in West Chester." I said as I scribbled my number down on the back of a Mcdonald's receipt that was in my pocket.

He grinned. "Great." he said, taking my number and then my wrist, pulling me against his chest in a hug that made me blush and giggle. "I'll call you or text you later." he said before walking out. I grinned and looked at my tattoos, the grin growing on my face. _BEST DAY **EVER_!_**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review guys! hope you liked it! More to come!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hopefully I'll get some more reviews :) I hope you all like it!_**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since my best day ever and I had given up on being called by Mister sexy Bam Margera... But that's okay. It was too good to be true anyways. I was going back to my boring college life. Living with my mother and stepfather. My schedule is sooo boring!<p>

I wake up at six, take a shower, eat breakfast, play on the internet, make a youtube video every now and then, get dressed and ready to go to school, actually do go to school from nine in the morning to two in the afternoon, go visit Haley's grave, so eat lunch, go workout, go home. _Very_ boring.

Oh, Haley is my best friend. She died three years ago when I was 16, she was 17. She was in a horrible relationship and he got out of hand one night and shot her. I always tried to tell her to break it off with him, come live with me, I would protect her... Stupid girl never listened to me damn it!... I'm sorry, it's just an emotional topic for me. That's why I can sympathize and relate to Bam. I've felt that horrible, crushing pain of losing someone so close to you.

Haley wasn't just my friend. She was my _sister_. I could be myself around her. I could be a total nerd and tell her all the guys I wanted to bang, ect. I want my sister back. It isn't fair! Why couldn't it have been me? I deserved it, not her!

* * *

><p>It's 2:46 and I was on my knees, looking at a headstone, talking to my dead best friend.<p>

"Hey Haley... Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I visited Kat and got my first tattoo! It's 'RYAN DUNN' across my fingers. I told you I would get one for him." I looked at the headstone. "I met Bam Margera. He was so nice, I gave him my number, but, no call or text yet." I whispered as I looked to my legs, tearing up. "Why can't you be here to freak out over this? Haley I need you." I whimpered, tears rolling down my face. I quickly covered it, sobbing softly. I gasped a few times, trying to compose myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I cried. I looked up and whiped my eyes before fully realizing who it was. "Oh, hey Bam." I whispered.

"Hey." he whispered as I looked at the headstone. "Sister?" he asked softly and I shook my head.

"Best friend, but sister is a better word for her." I said as he gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

We stayed there for a while, me kneeling, him standing with a hand on my shoulder. I finally stood up and wiped my face, looking at Bam."So, why are you here?" I asked softly. His blue eyes looked down at me.

"I saw you and it looked like you could use a friend. And I was planning on calling you today, by the way." he said and I laughed a bit.

"Thank you." I said softly and he nodded a little.

"No problem. I know how it feels." he said, his hand landing on my head, ruffling up my hair. "Want to go get lunch?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I said, giving Haley's grave a final look and a wink before being led by Bam to his Lambo.

* * *

><p>We sat at the restaurant facing each other, a small smile on both of our faces. "So, what are you into?" he asked and I laughed.<p>

"I'm really boring. I'm going to culinary school right now, I live with my parents, I love to read and write and I love all animals but chickens. Oh, and I'm a major gamer." I blushed under Bam's gaze.

"Culinary school? You're a chef huh?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded a little. "Baker, actually. I'm raising up money to buy an old, worn-down building to make myself a little bakery. I'm a few thousands short." I said as I played with my fingers.

"That's pretty awesome." Bam said as out food got to the table. I blushed.

Here I was, a little 'baking rat' talking to a pro skater, a TV personality, and a huge prankster. And I couldn't have been happier. "I'm glad you think so. I'm thinking of names for it, but no luck so far." I shrugged a little and he nodded a bit.

"What kind of bakery?" he asked and I smiled a bit.

"Sweets. Cakes and biscotti and things like that." I said as I took a bite of my food. He nodded a little and I smiled. "I better see you in there every now and then!" I teased with a grin.

He smiled back at me. "No shit you will." he teased back and I laughed a little at him.

* * *

><p>After we left, Bam looked at me. "Why don't you show me the bakery you want?" he said, walking towards his Lambo. I cocked an eyebrow. It was weird. Why did Bam Mar-fucking-gera want to hang out with <em>me<em>? We didn't know each other well. We weren't friends. Maybe it was because we both suffered a loss. Or maybe he thinks he needs someone to replace Dunn or Missy.

I looked at Bam before walking to his Lambo and climbing in. I can't complain. I like spending time with him.

* * *

><p>"Not too shabby." Bam said as we stood in front of the deserted building. I nodded to agree.<p>

"I like it. I just hope no one gets it before I can." I said as I ran a hand along the broken glass. Bam was looking at me, a curious look in his eyes. I turned and looked at him. "What?" I asked and he shook his head, snapping out of it.

"Nothing, I was just... Thinking." he mumbled and I looked at him curiously. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

I smiled a little. "Nothing really. Hanging out with my mom and dad." I said, following him to his Lambo so he could drive me home.

"You should come over to Castle Bam." he raised his eyebrows playfully and I laughed.

"Sounds fun, turn left up here." I pointed and Bam turned. "You going to pick me up or you want me to drive there? Because I have no fucking clue where you live. I'm not a stalker." I teased, pointing to a small house. Bam pulled in, parked and looked at me.

"I'll come, kidnap you on Friday at six and drop you off Sunday at eight." he said and I looked at him, confused. All weekend? Why? This is... This is so unrealistic, but I can't complain! "That okay Sile?" Sile? No one but Haley had ever caled me that.

"Uhm, yeah, that's fine. I'l see you then." I said with a small smile.

I blushed and let my jaw slack slightly as he leaned over, brushing his lips against my cheek. "Later Sile." he said with that damn adorable smile.

"Later." I said, climbing out and watching him drive off, falling on my ass. "Holy shit." I muttered. I was staying the weekend with Bam _**FUCKING**_ Margera.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope that Chapter was good! Why does Bam want Ecila over this weekend? Is it for a replacement for Missy? Or Maybe Dunn? Or is it something else?<em>**

**_We'll see ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope I get some more! ._**

* * *

><p>It's Friday and I'm freaking out.<p>

You see, I've never stayed the night with a guy. Not a boyfriend, not even just a friend or even a _gay_ friend. I know how to act around girls when I stay the night. We bitch about boys, watch a few movies, (animes at Haley's house) bitch some more, eat and go to sleep at 2 in the morning and I'd be waking them up the next day... Guys are a _totally_ different story. I've never have a ton of guy friends anyways. I wasn't 'That girl' in school. I have David(Whom I now hate...), Adam(Who is now addicted to meth), my older brother(He's a drama teacher back home in Georgia), and Tyler(Who I still love to death). That was it. And yet, here I am, packing up my things to stay the weekend with the sexy Bam Margera who, I'll openly admit I've thought about while I was getting off. What normal girl _hasn't_?

I'm really scared though. I'm a virgin, never kissed a guy, I have great self-control and all... But... I can only hope Bam doesn't make a move. If he does... I don't think I'm going to be a virgin for much longer.

* * *

><p>I looked at the beautiful marble headstone, sitting on my knees again. "Haley, I'm so scared. I can't say no to him! He's just so... He's Bam Fucking Margera!" I said as I pushed my hair, that was straightened and curling in at the ends. I looked hot, I had to say. "I'm dressing modest. A white shirt with that chute spaghetti-strap dress over it and my green converse."(Link on my profile, scroll down to Ecila#1) I groaned as my eyes rested on Haley's tombstone. "I'll have to say no. He's still married! God, Haley, help." I moaned out. Then it sounded like I heard her actual voice, right in my ear.<p>

"You bitch! If he makes a move, you jump on that and act like a professional slut! Get you some Ecila!" I smiled softly.

"This _is_ something you would say." I whispered as I touched the name on the headstone. "I'll be back on Monday BabyDoll." I kissed my first to fingers and touched the day that shook my world.

* * *

><p>"What time is your friend picking you up?" My mom asked as I scratched my dog, Charlie's ear.<p>

I looked up from the floor where I was laying on my belly to my mom and step-dad, well, he's my daddy. "Six. I'm staying all weekend." I said as I continued to play with my dog.

Daddy looked at me and then my mom. "All night?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

I laughed and stood up, walking to my dad and sitting on the arm of his chair, hugging him."Daddy, I'm 19. I can take care of myself." I said as he hugged me back.

"I know Ecila, but he better watch what he does and were he touches." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Then, I fell off the arm of his chair because, you see, two raging idiots kicked my door in.

Bam and Dico ran in, and I yelped as Bam picked me up.

"_**BAM!**_" I yelled, gripping around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. Dico, on the other hand, snatched up my bag. "_**BAM!**_" I yelled again as he rushed me and him out the door, dumping me into the passenger seat of what looked like a hummer, Dico jumping in the back. "_**BAM!**_" I yelled once more as he sped out of the neighborhood.

"What?" He yell/laughed at me.

"The fuck was that shit about?" I yelled back at him, laughing as hit adorable laugh.

"I told you I was going to kidnap you!" he said and I looked at him like he had grown another head.

"My parents probably think you're going to rape and kill me now!" I snapped at him.

"Who said I wasn't planning on doing that anyways?" he asked, that damn smile on his face.

"Oh my God." I moaned out as I shook my head, blushing and laughing a little.

Maybe this was a bad idea...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's a bit short. You see, I write my stories by hand and then type them up, and my hands are so blistered from writting I actually have band-aids on them! :'(<em>**

**_I hope you like it though! :) Review please! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, my hands are a lot better and I just finished Chapter four so here it is! I hope you like it! Let me know! :)_**

* * *

><p>Once at 'Castle Bam', I stepped out of the hummer and looked around. It was a lot bigger than I imagined it would be. "Hey Bam?" I asked as Dico climbed out with my bag. "Oh, Dico, I can get that!" I said , taking my bag from him. Bam walked over to me, wrapping his arm around mu shoulders.<p>

"Yeah Sile?" he asked and I smiled at the nickname. It was nice to hear it again.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked curiously. He looked at me with that damn grin again.

"My room of course." he said as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

I swallowed rather roughly, a sudden cold chill running down my spine. "Oh, okay." I said softly as I walked with him into the castle.

Once inside, I stood awkwardly beside Bam as he introduced me to everyone. "Everyone, this is Ecila. She's staying with us for the weekend. Sile, this is Ape and Phil, Dico you already know, Raab and Rake." Bam said and I smiled, raising a hand in a small wave.

Raab was the first one to walk up to me. "Ecila, that's a pretty bad-ass name." he said and I laughed.

"Thanks, it's just my mom's name, Alice, spelled backwards." I laughed and he joined in as well. "You guys can just call me Esa(ee-sah)." I said with a smile.

Bam smiled a bit, seeming glad that I was getting on well with his friends and that he was the only one I wanted to call me 'Sile'. He jumped as his cellphone buzzed and he whipped it out. "Hello? Hey, how's everything coming?" he asked into the phone and all eyes were on Bam. Ape looked pissed and she didn't even know what Bam was doing yet. "By Sunday? Great?" I had tuned him out, looking around at how nice everything was. Once Bam hung up, Ape was looking accusingly at Bam.

"What is going to be finished by Sunday?" she asked and I turned to Bam who was grinning.

"Nothing Ape, don't worry about it!" he said, slinging his arm around me, rushing us to his room as April followed. I laughed warmly as I followed him and watched him close and lock his door.

"Bam! What the hell are you going to do?" she yelled and Bam laughed, looking at me. I smiled, giggling at him.

"What _are_ you planning?" I asked as I looked at him. He simply smirked and I blushed a little, leaning against the side of the Half-Pipe, bag by my feet.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he said as I watched him tug his mattress off the half-pipe. "You skate?" he asked and I snorted out a laugh.

"I've tried it once. I failed so badly." I said as I looked at him.

Bam laughed at me. "Well, you're going to try again." he said. I looked him over like he was crazy. "What? Come here." He pointed to the half-pipe. I sat down in the middle as I watched his bum as he dug through his closet... What? He has a nice ass.

I straightened my legs, making sure my panties weren't showing. "I'm going to get so hurt." I laughed out.

"No you're not, that's what these are for." he said as he lifted up knee and shoulder pads and a helmet. He walked over to me, kneeling in front of me and putting the knee pads on me.

I watched him in silence as he finished putting the pads on and he looked up at me. Our eyes locked and I blushed a bit. He smiled at me and quickly looked moved to my elbows and I smiled warmly at him. He clipped the helmet in place and patted it. "See? Now you'll be safe." Bam teased, pulling me to my feel and handing me a skateboard.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" I teased as I looked at the half-pipe.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of watching Bam, I felt confidant enough to try out the half-pipe.<p>

"Okay, go for it." Bam smiled as I looked at the skateboard. I grit my teeth and sighed before pressing my other foot to the board. I'm not sure what all happened next, but I remember falling on my back, the wind going out of me and Bam hurrying to my side. "Ow." I groaned as I looked at Bam.

"You hit pretty hard, are you okay?" he asked and as he helped me sit up.

"My panties showing?" I asked ad his blue eyes flicked to my legs and he shook his head. "Then I'm good." I said as he laughed.

Bam helped me up and smiled. "I think that's enough skating for now." he laughed as he looked to the time. "Want to go get some food?" he asked as he pulled off the pads and helmet, stopping to look in my eyes for a second. I blushed and looked away.

"Food sounds nice." I said softly. I glanced to Bam's face, blushing at his adorable smile, returning it gladly.

* * *

><p>The table was already set with food when we got there, everyone else was eating already. Bam and I sat down and I looked around. It didn't take long before someone spoke to me.<p>

"So, Esa, you got a boyfriend or anything?" I looked to Dico and shook my head.

"No, I'm single for now." I smiled playfully.

"How many guys have you been with?" Rake asked and I laughed as April slapped his arm. "What?" he asked, holding his arm.

"How is that an appropriate thing to ask?" she snapped at him.

I laughed warmly. "It's okay Mrs. Margera." I said, noticing the look on Bam's face as I called April 'Mrs. Margera'. "I've had a few boyfriends before, but I'm a virgin, if that's what you mean." I said as I took a small bite of food.

"Why?"

"Raab!"

"It's fine!" I laughed out as I looked at April with a smile. "I just haven't found a guy i trust enough to have sex with." I explained, shrugging. I glanced over to Bam who seemed surprised yet interested. I blushed a bit before going back to eating.

* * *

><p>By the end of Dinner I was opening up to everyone and we were all having a great time.<p>

"Yo Sile, have you ever gone four-wheeling?" Bam asked with a grin. I looked at him cautiously and nodded a bit.

And so, another _fantastic_ day turned into a very tearful, sad, and interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohhh, cliff-hanger!<em>**

**_What happens? Who is the one crying? I know! :0_**

**_You won't until tomorrow or so!_**

**_Oh, I'm only up to season 3 on Viva La Bam so somethings may be wrong and I do apologize._**


	5. Question!

**_I have a quick question! Answer in messages or in reviews!_**

**_Do you want me to go into detail about sexual encounters? I'm just curious, this is not for anything soon(or is it? ;P)!_**

**_Answer please!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like it! It's a little longer than usual, or it should be :)_**

* * *

><p>"Bam!" I screamed at him, clutching my arms around his stomach, wind blowing my hair back. "Bam, this isn't funny!" I cried into the nape of his neck. Bam, being, well, Bam, had turned the lights of the four wheeler off, it was pitch black and it felt like we were going well over 60 mph. I am scared shitless of the dark. "Bam! Pleas!" I begged as he turned the lights back on, slowing to a stop, laughing before turning around to look at me.<p>

"Sile, calm down, you're safe!" he said with that damn grin on his face.

"It's not funny! I'm scared of the dark." I whimpered into his back. His smile faded a bit when he noticed that I was actually scared. Doing that to me was like putting him in a room full of snakes and locking his ass in!

"Hey, hey, Sile, I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said softly as I leaned back to look at him. I sighed a bit.

"It's okay. Let's just head back okay?" I asked softly and he smiled a bit, nodding.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of pool, drinking, and me obsessing over their adorable dog. I walked over to Bam. "Hey Bam?" I said softly, laughing as he pulled me into his lap. He was obviously tipsy. "Can I use your shower?" I asked softly.<p>

He laughed and squeezed me softly. "You're staying here all weekend, I'd hope you'd use the shower." he laughed and I did as well because, I'm not going to lie, I was drunk off my ass. I'm not a light weight at _all_, but after I've had eight shorts of tequila, a bit of moonshine and quite a few beers, I'm not sober in the least. I went to stand up when he pulled me back, his lips against my ear. "I could always join you." He whispered. "No one would notice." he purred and hear tangled in my lower stomach. Please keep in mind, I was very drunk. When I get drunk, I get Horny as Hell. Seeing Bam Margera naked = my best wet dream come true. I looked at Bam, a grin on my face.

"Come on." I said as I looked at him with a smirk. My heart was pounding.

* * *

><p>Once in the bathroom, I slowly pulled off my dress, standing in front of a half-naked Bam Margera in a white T-shirt and my skimpy Invader Zim panties. "Well, that's sexy." he teased and I flung my dress at him, almost falling over.<p>

"Shut up!" I laughed as he pulled off his boxers. My face lit up and I tore my eyes from him as I pulled off my shirt and bra, showing the scar across my pelvic region. I felt his eyes on that, rather than anything else and I ignored it. I didn't want to talk about it. I was too drunk. I pulled off my panties and those pretty blue eyes flew to my 'situation'. I blushed, trying to figure out what he thought, but seeing as I was under the influence of alcoholic beverages, I couldn't.

He finally smirked and looked up to my face. "Clean shaved?" I nodded a bit.

"I love the smooth feeling of it." I said as he nodded as though in approval before waving a hand to the tub. It looked nice, bubbles and all. I watched him climb into the tub and he looked at me.

"Well? Get your ass in here!" he said and I laughed, sitting in the tub across from Bam. "Over here. I won't bite unless you ask." he smirked.

I laughed before moving over to him, yelping as he pulled me into his lap. "This isn't right." I whispered as his hand traced up my sides to my breast, though I made not one move to stop him.

"How is it not right?" he asked, his lips ghosting over my neck. I didn't stop him, in fact, my hands started to roam a bit as well. I ran my hands over his shoulders, his arms, his chest.

"We don't know each other that well-" I started, only to be cut off by Bam grabbing my face and roughly kissing me. My first kiss ever and Bam had stolen it. I said nothing, didn't even move for a few second. Then, after the shock wore off, I slowly and very shyly started to kiss back. He tasted like... rootbeer and alcohol. I managed, somehow, to end up facing Bam, my legs around his waist, my arms around his shoulders, our lips attached to each other, our... erm 'situations' grinding against each other. Nothing was going through my mind but how fucking amazing this felt, well, that was until Raab started banging on the door. "You two! Go to Bam's room! Ape is complaining about the splashing." I blushed and giggled as I looked at Bam.

"Well, come on then." I purred. I playfully bit into his neck and he grinned.

* * *

><p>I blushed as Bam started kissing down my body, stopping at my breasts. I moaned as he licked and nipped softly. I ran my hand through his hair as the heat between my legs started to grow and get worse. "Bam..." I breathed out as he switched to my other breast. My hand clutched around his tick curls as he started to kiss down my stomach and over to my side and biting, hard. "Ah!" I groaned, jerking a bit.<p>

"Sorry." he pulled back,

"No! No, do it again, fuck!" I moaned as he smirked, leaning in and biting into my again, a moan escaping my mouth.

This is were I should warn you about Alcoholic drinks and shit, but hey, this felt good. Go drink, fuck and Paty, I don't give a shit. Leave me alone so I can get back to Bam and his sexiness. Yummy!

Speaking of yummy, Bam was busy with something yummy, his lips and tongue and teeth were all over my... Fuck modesty! He was licking my pussy inside and out. I don't know what noises were escaping my mouth, but this felt wonderful.

God bless beer.

I felt his thumb brush against my clit as he leaned back, looking at me. "Sile?" he whispered, hand on his on raging erection. I looked into Bam's eyes for a second. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted the same thing.

But, was I really going yo give my 19-year-old virginity to a pro-skater who is still married, grieving the loss of his best friend, and a man I've only known for a few days?

Fuck.

Yes.

"Fuck me." I whispered. He happily got into the position and pressed himself against me. I closed my eyes until his lips pressed against mine. I looked into his eyes.

"It's going to hurt a bit, you're really tight." he whispered and I nodded softly.

"Just do it Bam." I begged, holding onto his arms. He pushed into me quickly, ramming deep inside me.

As soon as it was in, the pain sobered me up real fast. I thought I was dying. "Ow, shit!" I whimpered and he jerked back and out of me.

"Damn, Miss, are you okay?" We both froze, him looking at me, a shocked look in his eyes. "I mean, Sile." he whispered as my eyes scanned him, tears in his eyes.

Miss... Missy... Aw shit! He's still married! I scrambled out from under him, shoving him off and ignoring the pain between my legs, scrambling over to the other side of the mattress. He looked at me and I jumped up, pulling on my pajamas. "Sile..." he started, tears in his eyes.

"You called me by your wife's name! you are married! You, you, ugh!" I said, grabbing my bag, getting ready to leave when his arms grabbed my waist.

"No! Ecila, wait, listen to me." he begged and I looked at my feet, debating it for a moment. I finally sighed and dropped my bag, letting him drag me to his bed, sitting down as he pulled a pair of boxers on.

"Bam, why in fuck's sake did you bring me here?" I snapped. "Tp replace Missy?" he stayed quiet as I yelled at him. "I can't do that! I'm not her! I'm probably nothing like her!" I whispered.

I silenced and let him speak. "No, it's nothing like that! You remind me of..." he looked away, but I knew that look.

"Dunn." I said softly and he broke down in tears, nodding.

"I've never lost anyone close to me in my life and he was my best friend." he gasped and I moved to beside him, wrapping my arms around him. "And-and then I go to talk to Miss and she doesn't even give a fuck. Then, I found you. You care. His name is on your hands forever. And then, I got to know you a bit and you're really great. i'm not trying to replace anyone. I just think there is something here." his teary eyes looked over my face. "But, I still miss Missy and Dunn." he broke down into his shoulder and I held him tightly. I knew what he needed. What he wanted. He needed comfort. Someone to just be there for him. I could understand that. I hate seeing anyone cry, but seeing Bam cry like a baby on my shoulder made me tear up a good bit.

After he finished crying, I looked at him. "Bam, I'll be your friend, but that's all I can be until your divorce is final, okay?" I whispered and he nodded softly. "Let's get some sleep." I said softly as I laid down, facing Bam. He was sniffling and I looked at him. "Come here." I said softly, wrapping my arms around him and he held me close against him. "I'm so sorry for your loss Bam, I'm here for you." I whispered, feeling his tears against my chest.

Day 1 in Castle Bam: Holy shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I teared up while writing this! I hope you guys like it! Some sexy time and some cuddle time :3<em>**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it took so long! With school and everything, it sucks! _**

* * *

><p>I felt weird, I had weird dreams, but it was nice, I supposed. I woke up a few times from nightmares and Bam woke up with me, enough to tell me I was safe and pull me tighter against him. I woke up the final time to voices, my head on Bam's chest, his arm keeping me against him. I kept my eyes closed listening to Bam speak to the woman.<p>

"Missy, I walked in on you trying to get Jess's pants off and he was trying to push you away." I heard Bam say, sadness in his voice. He shifted though, running a hand through my hair softly. I snuggled closer to him. Maybe I shouldn't be here. Maybe I shouldn't be snuggling with this man who was going to be getting a divorce soon. Missy spoke and I could _hear_ the glare in her voice. Though, if she was shooting it at me or Bam, I wasn't sure.

"That doesn't mean you find some random-ass girl and then decide you want to get a divorce and we can't work through this. Don't you love me?" for some reason, I didn't want to hear Bam's reaction. I was scared. Of what, I wasn't sure? We weren't together, there was no way that we were attached to each other. I winced a little. Bam looked down at me and I tried to play it off as something in my dream.

"She isn't a random girl, Melissa." Ohh, first name. "Look, our marriage was over a long time ago. I _don't_ love you. I want to be happy. Esa makes me happy. Leave me alone, Missy. You'll get the Divorce papers soon, I'm filing for a divorce Monday. I want this over with as soon as it can be over." he said and I smiled a little. I opened my eye the tiniest bit until I saw Bam looking down at me and I quickly closed my eyes again.

"How can she make you happy? She's young enough to be your _daughter_, Brandon. And how long have you known her?" I felt the vibration of a growl in Bam's chest as he held me tighter against him.

"Long enough to know what I want, Melissa. Now get _out_ of my house." he snapped at her. I heard heels click out of the room and felt Bam relax so I opened my eyesm yawning and acting like I was just waking up. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning." I grumbled. He looked at me, cocking an eyebrow and laughing.

"You are so full of shit, you were awake the entire time." he said and I laughed, blushing at the fact that I was caught.

"So?" I asked as I looked up at him. "I don't want to face your wife!" I said as I sat up, leaning on my hands. Bam's arm fell to my lap as I looked down at him. He rolled onto his side to eye me. I looked him over. "What?" I asked as he laughed, leaning in to kiss me, but I cupped my hand over his face and playfully shoved him. "No, none of that until your divorce is final." I said, standing up, having to peel Bam's arm off of me.

"How is that fair?" He groaned and I giggled until I was pulled back onto the bed, Bam rolling on top of me, his legs pinning mine down, his hands holding onto my wrists above my head. "Give me a kiss." he said, laughing a bit. I shook my head, keeping my lips from his. "One kiss." he said and I shook my head again. "I just want a kiss, come on Sile, be nice." he pressed his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. I almost gave in.

Almost. "Bam, we can only be friends, besides, you don't even know me." I looked away from him.

He leaned down and softly kissed my temple. I glanced to him. "But I want to, Ecila." he said and he crawled off of me, sitting in front of me. "Tell me." he said and I sat up. "I'm not just a jerk, or a jackass. I really feel a... connection here. I want to get to know you." He mumbled. "I hate all this... emotional shit, but I _do_ have emotions, I'm not just that guy from TV. I'm a person." he looked at me and I smiled at him softly.

"You're right. And I want to get to know you... Let's play 20 questions." I grinned and he nodded to agree. "You first." I said with a soft smile.

"Okay... Where did you get that scar from?" Bam pointed, but I knew which one he was talking about. I was quiet for a while before taking a deep breath.

"No one knows about that." I muttered, shaking softly.

He looked at me for a moment, taking my hand softly. "No secrets." he whispered and I looked to him, nodding. He wanted to get to know me and I want to get to know him. We couldn't lie to each other.

"When I was little, I lived with my biological father, he started..." I stopped, tears in my eyes until Bam cupped my cheek softly. "He started molesting me when I was five, and he got more... sexual with me when I got older. I was too scared to tell my mom and my Daddy, well, my step-dad." I whispered as Bam's jaw clenched. From... anger, it looked like. "I was scared because my mom was molested by my grandpa and my grandma was molested by her father and I guess my dad thought it was some stupid tradition, he's... Stupid." Bam's thumb traced my cheekbone, but... I couldn't look at him. "So, when I was sixteen, the day I lost Haley, my dad decided to... 'cheer me up' I guess. I had gotten out of the shower and was walking to my room when he pulled me into his room. He had a knife in his hand. He pulled off my towel." By now I was crying and choking on my words. Bam moved so he was beside me and wrapped my arms around me. "He tried to push me down on his bed, and when I tried to fight him off, he stabbed me. I guess when I screamed, he realized what he was doing because he ran out... and I haven't seen him since." I finished, pushing hair and tears from my face. He said nothing as he simply held me.

After a while I took a deep breath and looked at Bam. "You're the first person that knows that." I whispered.

That was when I realized just how much I trusted him, and that was a big thing for me. I didn't trust people. I just didn't, yet, there was something about Mister Brandon Cole Margera that made me sure that I could trust him. "My turn." I said and he smiled. "Can you have kids? With all the times you've his your balls and all." I said as I looked at him. His smiled disappeared and he shrugged a little.

"The doctor said I have less than 5% chance of _ever _having kids." he mumbled. "Which sucks." he said softly and I looked at him, surprised.

"You want kids?" I asked and he nodded.

"That counts as a question. I want kids bad, but I don't think I'll ever have one." he said softly. "Do you want kids?" he looked at me and I thought for a second.

"I don't think so. After what happened to me..." I muttered.

"Not all guys are like that." he whispered, looking at me. I looked over into his eyes for a moment. He was right. Daddy wasn't like that, he would never hurt me, or any girl.

"I guess I'd have to find the right man. One I can trust." I said softly and Bam smiled at me. I looked down to my hands, thanking God for that dat. I noticed his hands over mine and I looked up at him. I smiled at him softly and he returned my smile.

"I'm going to talk to a lawyer on Monday." he said and I smiled at him.

"Think you can wait until the divorce is final?" I teased with a smirk. His hand lifted to cup my cheek again, running his thumb along my cheekbone.

"I guess I have to, huh?" he said playfully. He leaned in slowly, as though testing the waters. I leaned in as well.

"Yeah, I can't have a relationship with a married man." I whispered as he inched closer together, our noses brushing, our eyes closing. Then...

**_Crash!_**

We jumped away, looking to the door. I blushed and looked at Bam. "I... I'm going to go change." I said softly. I grabbed my bag before hurrying into the bathroom. I straightened my hair out, pulling on my shirt (if you could call it that) and my heels, fixing my makeup and everything (The link on my profile. It's Ecila#2)

I looked myself over in the mirror for a moment, curious of why Bam Margera wanted me so badly. I didn't see myself as anything extraordinary. I was just a simple girl from Georgia. Nothing exciting. Maybe I was wrong. I smiled at my reflection before walking out of the bathroom, smiling when I watched Bam pull on a simple black wife-beater, his back to me. He turned around, fixing his belt and he stopped when he saw me, his eyes scanning the lines of my muscle tone. "Woah... I didn't notice that when we were drunk." he whispered. He shook it off easily. "Come on, Knoxville and Steve-O are downstairs, I think they fucked up my Lambo. This means war. Them against us." he said as I followed him.

"Wait... How in fuck's sake did I get dragged into this?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Because... You wouldn't kiss me." He teased.

"Bam! You're acting like a four year old!" I slapped his arm playfully before running, face-to-chest into Johnny Knoxville. "Oh wow, sorry." I said, blushing as he looked at me. He smiled and shook his head.

"No problem, so you must be Ecila?" I nodded softly, curious of how he knew so quickly and what all he _did_ know.

"That doesn't suit you... I'm going to call you Pebbles." I heard Bam laugh and I cocked an eyebrow. I didn't get it.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess. I'm usually called Esa, but that works." I said as Bam laughed a bit mor-

Wait. Bam... Bam-Bam. Pebbles... Bam-Bam and Pebbles. Ahh, I see what you did there, Knoxville. Apparently, they say that I understood because they both grinned at me. "Funn, so what did you do to Bam's Lambo?" I asked curiously, Knoxville grinned and Bam looked to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Koxville said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"There is a fucking <em>moon bounce<em> in my Lamborghini." Bam said, looking at his car in utter amazement. I was trying not to laugh. His windshield was cracked, the sunroof was fucked up. It was bad.

Bam had his arm loosely around my waist, in a _'friendly'_ manner, he told me. His eyes rested on Johnny, who, by the way, had tried to put his arm around my _shoulders_, only to be blared at by Bam, It was cute! "This means war- Where is Steve-O?" he asked until he noticed his bedroom window was closed, and he had left it open. "Shit!" he yelled, running into the house. I laughed and looked at Knoxville who smiled.

"So Pebs, how do you like the color pink?" I gasped and covered my mouth.

"You didn't!" I laughed out.

"You dick!" I heard Bam yell and I laughed harder, falling against Knoxville who happily caught me.

Bam and me - 0  
>Steve-O and Knoxville - 2<p>

And don't think I forgot about mine and Bam's game.

Me - 18 left  
>Bame - 18 left.<p>

This is going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>"Bam, what are we doing?" I asked as I followed him through the hardware store.<p>

"We're going to give Steve-O's car a little paint job." he said, his eyes scanning over the paint colors. Now he was holding my hand, our fingers laced, but it was just a _'friendly gesture'_ so it was okay. I noticed a few people snapping pictures of us but I said nothing to Bam. "Puke green or Pea green?" he asked and I looked at him. I looked to the two colors and pointed at the harsher one. Bam nodded, kissing my cheek.

"Bam-"

"Friendly gesture." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bam? I asked as he pulled me to follow him. He looked back at me to acknowledge he had heard me. "What was your first tattoo?" I asked and he showed me his wrist, the regular heart tattoo. I nodded a bit and he looked at me.

"20 questions still?" I nodded.

"You're down to 17 now, I'm down to 18." I grinned.

He looked to me. "First one to finish decides where this relationship goes." I opened my mouth in protest. "Do you have any piercings?" I closed my mouth.

_'Bring it_ I thought. "Three in my ears, and my belly button." I said, pointing, He looked at it and smiled.

"No more?" I playfully glared at him. So, to think, by the end of today, I could be with Bam. Bam Mar-fucking-gera... But I couldn't let that happen. He was still married. But I kind of... Wanted him to win. I want to be with him, but I don't want to break my moral code.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked and my attention went back to him.

"I have an older brother that lives in Georgia and my mom just found out that she's three months pregnant. Hopefully I'll have a little sister." I said with a smile. "16 left." I said and he smirked a bit.

What was he planning?

* * *

><p>I looked up at the hotel, it looked nice. Then to Steve-O's car... Not so nice. It was painted puke-green and now me and Bam were sitting on the ground beside it.<p>

"How did you get the name Bam?" I asked and he looked at me.

He was probably curious how I didn't know already with Wikipedia. I'm not a crazy stalker.

"I was really accident prone, mostly running into walls, when I was younger, so my grandpa gave me the nickname Bam." he explained and I nodded. "16" he said and I nodded again. After a few minutes of silence, Steve-O walked out and we jumped out and staired at the car.

"Wha-...?" Bam grinned at his friend's reaction. "Aw, maaaan, this isn't even _my_ car! How am I going to explain this!" he groaned and I giggled a bit. "How am I supposed to get around?" he asked as Bam laughed, forcing me into the Hummer.

"Not our problem!" he called before driving off.

Steve-O and Knoxville: 2  
>Bam and me: 1<p>

and just to remind myself,

Me:16  
>Bam:16<p>

I needed to get on it.

* * *

><p>Bam and I were <em>finall<em>y having some quiet time. I was laying on the couch with my feet in his lap, watching the Food Network, cupcake wars... Don't judge me, it's a good show. And Bam was massaging my feet. It was really nice, actually. I liked this. "How old are you?" I asked curiously. He glanced at me, suddenly very hesitant. "Bam?" I said softly. "No secrets." I whispered adn he nodded a bit.

"31." he mumbled. He acted as if I didn't know he was older by more than 10 years. I nodded and he looked at me. "That doesn't freak you out?" I thought for a minute before shaking my head. It didn't. If it did I wouldn't be here. I may be 19 but I've always liked older guys. When I was 14 I was with a 23-year-old. Granted it was over webcam and shit, but still. Bam smiled a little at me before going back to rubbing my feet again. "How did Haley die?" My turn to hesitate. Why must he ask emotional questions?

I looked at Bam, those pretty blue eyes focused on me. "Well, three years ago, she was living with her boyfriend, David, and he was just... Hirrible to her. He hit her, three bottles at her, cut her. He was crazy. One night, after I tried to convince her to leave him, he decided he didn't want Haley around me anymore. When she started to argue, he shot her in the head." I whispered softly. He looked at me for a second.

"What was she like?" he asked and I smiled a bit in memory.

"A bit like me, but quieter. I could talk to her about anything, and she'd accept me. She was a great person. I loved her so much. She was so protective of me and I really was of her too, but I let her die." I whispered as I moved my feet to the floor, tears in my eyes as I shook my head, trying to hold back my tears.

"Ecila.. It wasn't your fault." he whispered and I shook my head.

"Yes it is! I should have forced her to go, he was so horrible! I was the only one who knew and I didn't do shit about it!" I said, sobbing. Bam's hand rested on my knee.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Just like Dunn wouldn't want me to blame myself." he said and I looked at him. "We have to keep them alive in our minds and our actions." his own eyes filled with tears. That was pretty deep. He lifted a hand to brush hair from my eyes, leaning in and...

_**BOOM!**_

We jumped apart and looked around. Nothing. "What about the-" Steve-O and Knoxville came sprinting from the pirate bar, laughing at an obviously pissed Bam. Bam's glare was so intense, and he didn't even know what they had done yet. My eyes rested on Bam as he tried to calm himself down. I softly rested my hand on his leg and he looked at me, as I smiled softly at him. He smiled back softly until Ape's voice screamed up at her son.

"Bam! What the_ hell_ is this?" Bam stood up and leaned down, as though to hug me, and picked me up by my waist, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Bam!" I yelped, gripping his shirt. I felt this tongue on my thigh and I groaned, "Quit that!" I snapped as he started for the stairs. I simply got comfortable and waited.

"Holy shit!" Bam said, carefully setting me down on my feet and I looked around, laundry suds were_ everywhere_.

"Bam!"

"It wasn't me, Ape! It was Knoxville and Steve-O!"

While Bam was arguing with April, arms snatched me up, another hand covering my mouth to keep me from screaming. I saw Dico, he had his hand over my mouth, his finger over his lips, telling me to be quiet, Raab was the one with his arms around me, dragging me to a car.

Once in the car, I ripped Dico's hand from my mouth. "The fuck?" I snapped.

"Knoxville paid us to kidnap you." I looked at Raab.

"Why?" I asked as Dico started driving.

"To piss Bam off." Raab said, laughing. I sighed and looked to Castle Bam, Bam standing in the doorway, an angry look on his face

* * *

><p>Me - 14<br>Bam - 15

Steve-O and Knoxville - 3  
>Me and Bam - 1<p>

Great day so far!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's get some reviews up in here! Tell me if you actually even look at the outfits, if not then I'll just stop using them :3<em>**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

><p>I looked up in total, utter disbelief. Raab and Dico had teken me to get lunch and then a few hours later, this... Tears were in my eyes, I was on my knees, crying, holding in sobs. Dico's hand was on my shoulder, obviously confused as what to do, and Raab was on the phone with Bam. "Dude, I think she's crying, Dico, is she?" I didn't even notice Dico look at me and then nod. "Yeah, man, she's crying." I didn't even register they were talking about me. "Hey Esa?" I looked, teary-eyed and pathetic up at Raab. "Bam wants to talk to you." I took the phone, pressing it to my ear.<p>

"Hello?" I said, a sob in the back of my throat.

"Sile! Sile, are you okay? What's wrong? What did those assholes do?" he seemed so worried.

"Bam, Bam, it's gone." I sobbed into the phone.

"What's gone, Sile?" he asked softly.

"The bakery! Someone bought it! Now all that fucking money is useless! Bam, that was my fucking dream and now it's just gone! All fucking gone!" I sobbed as Dico patted my hair down.

"It's okay Sile, you'll find a better one." he tried to comfort me.

I shook my head. "You don't understand! I've been saving for a year and a half!" I whimpered out.

"Okay, okay, Sile, listen, I'm going to have Dico and Raab bring you back, okay? Fuck this stupid war, I'm having them bring you back." he said and I sniffled. "It's okay Sile, give Raab the phone, okay?"

"Okay." I said, sounding like a small child. I handed the phone to Raab and he took it carefully.

"Hey... Yeah, can you calm her down?... Alright, come on Dico, Sile-"

"Esa!" I hissed, not hearing Bam snap the same thing on the other end of the phone.

"Esa! Sorry!" he said as he nodded to Dico who helped me up and to the car.

* * *

><p>The whole ride back, I said nothing, and when we pulled up, Bam was outside, waiting. As soon as I was out of the car, Bam was in front of me, pulling me against his chest, I lost it. My arms went around him, clutching the back of his shirt. "That's all I wanted since I saw the place, my own bakery there, now, It's just... gone." I sobbed into his shirt as he just held me against him. He ran his hand through my hair. "It's not fair." I whispered into his chest. i felt him leading me into the house.<p>

"Come on Sile, it's okay." he whispered softly.

* * *

><p>After an hour of calming me down, I decided it was time to finish 20 questions. "How tall are you?" I asked. We were laying in his bed, my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders.<p>

"5'8", you?" He asked. I blushed and sighed.

"4'"11." I grumbled.

"No way, stand up." I groaned before standing up, kicking off my heels. He grinned at my shortness, standing up in front of me. "You're so damn cute!" I playfully glared at him.

"No I am not!" I giggled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah you are. Fucking adorable." I felt his beard against my neck as he nipped me. I giggled, trying to pull away as he held me tightly against him, nipping still.

"Bam!" I giggled out.

"What?" he pulled back, looking down into my eyes. "You _are_ my girlfriend after all." he said and I looked up at him.

"No I am not!" I said, only to squeal out a giggle as he nuzzled into my neck again.

"By the end of the day you will be." he growled playfully, nipping my earlobe as I giggled, leting him pull me back onto the bed, pulling me on top of him.

I looked up at him. "Who says?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"I do, I'm not going to lose to you." he teased, playing with my hair.

"Whatever." I laughed. "What's your heritage?" I asked as he looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I'm curious!" I teased and he chuckled.

"I'm mostly Italian, what about you?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Taiwanese and Italian on my dad's side, Scottish and Cherokee on my mom's side." I said with a smile. He nodded a bit.

"That's pretty cool. I set Ville up with an Asian chick a couple months ago." he said and I nodded a bit. I looked over to the time. 5:45, I have to leave tomorrow. I cuddled closer to him and he softly kissed my head. "You going to come over next weekend?" he asked and I looked up at him.

I smiled warmly. "I'd love to." I said softly.

* * *

><p>Bam - 3<br>Me - 1

I was so going to win.

We were now sitting around the table eating when my final question slipped from Bam's lips.

"Yo Sile, what's your middle name?" I smirked.

"Faye. Family tradition, Mom, Grammy, and Gee had it. I win." I grinned before gasping as corn was flung at me.

"Bam!" Ape yelled at her son.

"Bull shit you win! I won! I finished asking my questions first!" my eyes widened, jaw clacking as I looked at the smirking man before me.

"Wait, who wins what?" April asked.

Bam looked at me. "I won." he said and I glared at him playfully. "So, Ecila here is now my girlfriend." he said and no one spoke for a few seconds before Dico clapped Bam on the shoulder.

"You lucky bastard." Raab said as Bam looked to me. I was debating what to do or say.

"You... You _did_ win." i sighed, rolling my eyes, but smiling. Smart little shit he was.

Bam grinned at me as I tried to keep a straight face, failing horrible. So I, Little Miss Ecila Thomason, 19-years-old who bawled her pretty, weird, green eyes out because she lost her dream, am dating Brandon "Bam" Margera, 31-years-old, who has countless accomplishments. It's sort of mind-blowing.

* * *

><p>I yawned a bit as I looked at the time again, as though the clock was wrong or I was to drunk to tell the time when I last looked at it. 1:24 A fucking M! And Bam and I were<em> finally<em> headed to bed. I was changed and snuggled up in the bed already when I felt the arms of my new boyfriend wrap around me, his lips pressing against my cheek. "Sile?" I turned around and looked up at him. He was just in boxers, which didn't bother me, hell I'd seen him naked. "Are you _sure_ the age difference doesn't bother you?" I smiled a bit, snuggling into his chest.

"If it did, I wouldn't be here. Let's get some sleep Bam. Goodnight." I said tiredly. He smiled and kissed my head softly.

"G'night Ecila." he whispered softly.

Day 2 in Castle Bam - Holy fucking shit!


	9. Chapter 8

**_It's a bit rushed at the end because I was tired and I really want to get to bed. I had band practice all afternoon plus I had to read the Crucible and THEN I had to study 26 of the states and memorize the years George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison were president! (1789-1797, 1797-1801, 1801-1809, 1809-1817 respectively I think) so I'm pooped :'( and I still have to do my work-outs before bed!  
>But I'm going to give you this chapter :) <em>**

* * *

><p>"Ecila! Wake your ass up!" Bam jumped on me and I groaned, rolling onto my stomach, swatting at the idiot who was jumping on me. I opened my eyes just enough to see the time 11:13.<p>

"Bam, it's too early for this." I complained, pulling the pillow over my face. He pulled it away and scooped me up, carrying me in my pajamas (Ecila#3) to his Lambo. The whole house was silent. Where was everybody? After a few minutes I realized just where we were going. "Bam, I spent most of yesterday crying over this, you really think this is a good idea?" I complained, still very tires as his hand wrapped around mind. I sighed, just looking out the window. I pouted as he pulled up to mu shattered dream, looking over to Bam who's eyes were on the bakery. My own green eyes followed his and my heart stopped. _Ecila's Sweets_ read in a beautiful Gothic sign over the front with a heartagram beside it. I jumped out and looked it over, my eyes wide, a grin on my face until keys were put into my hand. I looked to Bam as he smiled at me. "Bam..." I whispered before tackling him into a hug, kissing all over his face. He grinned as he held me by my waist, my feet a good 9 inches off the ground thanks to the height difference.

"Hey! I did all the work!" I heard someone say and I turned to see Glomb (recognizing him from the show) and grinned at him, though Bam didn't let me go as I thanked him.

Bam looked at me with a small smile. "You want to go inside?" he asked and I nodded vigorously. He carefully set me down and I ran to the door, pulling it open and grinning as I looked around. It was stunning, but the color scheme was obviously Bam's idea. A few of his skateboards hung around the walls, a heartagram hung on one of the back walls, and, of course, a half-pipe was off to the side, away from the display cases. I whipped around to face Bam, ignoring everyone who was coming out of the kitchen to congratulate me, and pulled him to my level. He had given me my drean back. I pulled him closer so that our lips grazed against each other. He obviously didn't like how soft it was, so he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I grinned into the kiss before wrapping my arms around Bam's neck carefully, feeling his arms snake around my waist.

It was perfect... Until Dico decided he had had enough emotional crap and he antiqued us. I pulled away from Bam to look at the flour on the floor. The first mess in my bakery, and it was also all over me and Bam. He was on top of Dico while me and Ape looked for the broom and dustpan.

* * *

><p>A lot can happen in just four months. Bam and Missy's divorce was finalized, I'm finishing up school next month, thanks to summer classes I'd taken, the bakery is flourishing, I was going to move in with Bam, my parents hate him, and I've had this damn flu for three weeks yet I fight through it for school and work. Oh yeah, I'm living in Georgia now with my brother, by the way.<p>

Let me explain by starting at Monday last week.

Next week was Thanksgiving and I'm throwing up. Bam was holding my hair back and trying to comfort me the best he could. "Sile, I'm calling the doctor." he said and I shook my head. "Why?" he asked as he took a wet washrag, wiping my mouth for me.

"I don't want a shot!" I said as he filled a glass with water, letting me drink it. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm going to call the doctor." he said and I sighed before standing up to brush my teeth for the third time since 6 this morning. Bam heard a car downstairs, so he went to go check that out, and Ape walked into the bathroom with a bag.

"Ecila, I got you something." she closed the bathroom door. I looked at the bag, thinking it was nothing more than some medicine to settle my stomach. "I didn't want to tell Bam because I don't want to get his hopes up." then I knew what it was. "Just tell me first, have you cheated on him at all?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, never. I wouldn't do that. I know the kind of emotional hell that puts a person through." I said, shaking a bit. I couldn't be. Less than 5% chance. I took the box and looked at it for a second as April walked out. I heard a small comotion downstairs before sighing a little, opening the box. After peeing on the stick, I set it on the counter and I sat in the floor.

"Ape! How is she doing?" I heard Bam yell up the stairs.

"She's okay, just a minute and we'll be down." I watched the door open and April pick up the test. A sudden, excited look in her eyes made me sure of what horrified me most. I was. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said happily. Everything my father had ever done to me flocked back into my mind, my hand moving to my stomach. "Esa, let's go tell Bam!" she grinned at me, helping me up peppily. She rushed me down the stairs, I was so dizzy... Was Bam going to be like my father? Would Bam even claim my child? I would never cheat on anyone...

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Ville Valo, and his girlfriend Yukiko in the living room. And Bam was asking me what was wrong. When his hand touched my shoulder, I looked at him, scared. He only asked once more before I blurted it out as Phil walked in.

"I'm pregnant." The words slipped from my lips as I felt like I was going to be sick again. I didn't want to bring a child into this horrible world.

Bam's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit.

"Wait, wait, Bam, you can't have kids." Phil said and my eyes went to Phil.

"The Doctor told him that there was a less than five percent chance, not that it was totally impossible." Ape defended me as Ville touched my stomach curiously.

"I'm just saying, it's a very slim chance. Nothing against you, Ecila." Phil said and Bam looked at me. I was expecting this, so it didn't bother me. What Bam said bothered me though. He had been silent this whole time, and I was thinking it was from happiness. I was glad one of us was happy. Then, he spoke.

"You... You cheated." I looked at him like he was crazy before slapping him hard across the face, making him hold his cheek. How dare he! I have fucking morals! "What the fuck?" he yelled at me. No one said anything, Ville moved to sit back beside Yukiko.

"After everything you've gone through adn everything I've told you, you have the balls to tell me that I cheated? _Really_ Brandon?" I said angrily as I looked at him, baffled. Maybe I had taken everything too fast, then I realized what I was. I wasn't _Ecila_... I was the rebound girl. I could be replaced in less than a minute. I felt even sicker.

"Well, how else do you explain thi-" I cut him off with another hard slap to his face.

"Fuck off!" I screamed at him, running out, Ape trying to follow, Yukiko tried to grab my arm. Ape was yelling at me to 'think of the baby'. "Tell that to your fucking son! And tell him I'm no one's rebound." I snapped. There was no need to, Bam was right beside her. I climbed into my truck and sped off, breaking down as I went.

And that's how I ended up in Georgia with my brother Landon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh oh! Is Bam sorry? Is it Bam's baby? Was it a faulty positive? Will Ecila go back to Bam?<em>**

**_The world may never know..._**

**_Nah, I'm kidding, I'll update as soon as I have the next chapter written! _**

**_Give me some loving in my reviews!_**

**_Yukiko belongs to DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp. and you all should check out her fanfics! :3 _**


	10. Chapter 9

**_This is short, and told in Bam's POV! I hope you guys like it! Give me love! :3_**

* * *

><p>I said nothing, I did nothing. I didn't feel like pranking anyone, I didn't drink, I didn't want revenge on anyone. I just lay on the couch, watching reruns of random shows on MTV, and... Sadly, Food Network. I only ate when Ape forced me to. I didn't think Ecila leaving (Which I figured she would after a few good fuck-sessions) leaving would hurt this badly. I didn't expect me to really feel anything for her, anyways. She was right when she said she was the rebound girl. That's what she was supposed to be. Of course, Yukiko had to kick my ass for that and cuss me out, or I guess that's what she yelled at me. I'd only known Ecila four months, yet, these past two months had been utter hell. I miss her. I want her back... What if I had been wrong? I had pushed her away for nothing, I really cared about this girl.<p>

But... what was I supposed to think? I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. She's pregnant. She wasn't even supposed to be permanent. But then, she was a virgin until she met me...

But, when she was drunk, she seemed more than happy to give it away to me. Then again, she only ever went to school and work and places with me. And even when she went to school or work, I was the one driving her there and home.

Nothing really fit. All I knew for sure is that I wanted Sile back. But I'm... scared. I fucking _hate_ to admit that, but I am... Not like... 'I just saw a snake' run away, screaming at people... But a 'I don't want want to be hurt' kind of scared. It's stupid. I don't get like this. I don't miss women like this. I don't even miss Missy. I hate this. It pisses me off, I could get almost any girl I wanted, yet I can't get that stupid 19-year-old out of my head.

I looked out the window thoughtfully.

Bam Margera doesn't mope around like a sad little puppy dog who had been kicked one too many times. Bam Fucking Margera gets what he wants! Where did Alice say her daughter went? Georgia? Yeah, that was it.

I jumped up and bolted up the stairs. I was getting her back.

"Bam!" I heard as I shoved my underwear in a suitcase. "I've been shoveling snow from your damn doorstep for an hour!" Ville said angrily as he plopped down on the couch, Yukiko sitting beside him, Ville's arm falling around the girl's shoulders.

"We were yelling, could you not hear us you moron?" I held in laughs as Yukiko started screaming in another language.

"Get your shit! We're going to Georgia!" I yelled down to them.

"What? Why?"

Because, Ville, I was planning on fucking getting her back. She's not a rebound girl anymore. She's Ecila. She's... Gah, fuck that, no mushy shit yet!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it :3 What's gonna happen? <em>**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hope you like it! It's still Bam's POV for the moment!_**

* * *

><p>"What part of Georgia are we going to?" Yukiko asked, probably thinking we were going to Atlanta or Savannah, a major city. She was looking out of the plane from the other side of Ville who had <em>very<em> reluctantly came. He was insane about Yukiko, he'd do anything for her. I envied that, really. My eyes went to the window as well, looking around.

"Tunnel Hill or some shit like that." I said, trying to remember the actual name. She looked to Ville for a second before her eyes landed on me.

"I've never even heard of there... Why are we even going there?" she asked and I sighed a little, looking to her and Ville.

Why couldn't she be more chill? Like Ville? We was just leaning back, his arm around Yukiko's shoulders, just going with it. "Isn't your girl from Georgia?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer him when realization hit Yukiko.

"You're going to try to get her back? After calling her a cheater and denying your baby?" then comes the gibberish. Not gibberish, but close enough to me. Ville was watching in amusment as she cussed me up one side and down the other and I simply looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Once we landed we had to wait an hour for a taxi. We didn't land in Atlanta, we landed at a little... Ghetto plant station in Chatsworth I think it was? I handed the address to the driver and leaned back. I'd never been to this part of Georgia.<p>

"Is there any form of civilization here?" I heard Yukiko ask. She had a point. There was just trees. **_EVERY FUCKING WHERE!_** We passed a swamp, I remember Ecila saying something about it. What was it called? The Slew? Something weird like that. More trees, more trees and finally a gas station. After that we hit a highway, through what looked like a old city, small stores along the sides. And then, over a bridge. "Everything is so different here. It sort of smells bad." I watched Yukiko scrunch up her nose. I shrugged a little.

"Carpet Mills." I said and she nodded a bit in an understanding way.

We were almost there... What was I going to say?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Sile!<strong>_

* * *

><p>So, the past two months have sucked some major ass! Between morning sickness and missing Bam, I hate my life! I'm five months pregnant with <em>his<em> baby and I went today to find out what gender I'm having. I'm having a little girl. I'm not as upset about it as I had been at the beginning. I'm really excited, actually. I can't wait for my little girl to be here. Father or no father, this little girl would be so loved.

Bam... That asshole. I cared about him, and... deep down, I knew that nothing was ever going to change that. He's the father of my baby, no matter how _impossible_ he thinks it is. I didn't want to have to, but I'll get a paternity test and take his ass to court. I'm poor as fuck. At least then I'll get to see him, and he'll see our little girl...

Anyway! I'm alone this weekend. Landon, my brother, and his wife Mary went hiking. They were so cute! But yeah, I'm all alone. I'm outside right now, playing with one of the kittens in the bitter cold. I hate Georgia in January. I think this is the only state that you can get all four seasons in one week. It sucks ass. But, I love it here. I laughed as the kitten started to climb up my arm. "Silly Pants," that was his name, Pants. he is black with white hind legs, so, Pants. "I ish not a tree." I said softly, giggling softly as Pants tumbled to my feet, his fall cushioned by my shoes.

I looked up as I heard a car pulling onto the gravel of my driveway. I leaned back a bit. My belly is a bit swollen, it's not too big yet, jut a cute little bump. I stood up awkwardly, not really sure who was in the taxi, but I was not expecting Bam, to stumble out out of the car.

My teeth grit, my jaw clenched. I turned to go inside, ready to grab something, anything to hit him with. But, from the other side, Ville and Yukiko got out, walking to the porch. Ville took both my hands in his and kissed both my cheeks. "How've you been, love?" he asked kindly. He let go of my hands to press a hand to my baby bump. "And the baby?" he smiled as I laughed a bit, moving to hug Yukiko softly.

"We're fine. Between eating, throwing up and crying, it's sort of been hell." I laughed softly. "I cried because the mail was late yesterday." I said, making them laugh until Bam walked up awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. "Yuki, Ville, you two make yourselves at home, Bam and I need to talk." I watched them move past me to the door of my little yellow house. Bam had picked up Pants and was scratching him softly under his chin. "His name is Pants." I said softly as I sat down on the rickety wooden steps. Bam said nothing as he sat beside me. We just sat there for a while, watching the wind blow the trees in my yard, a few squirrels scurried up the trees. I finally broke the silence. "I didn't cheat on you, Bam." I said, though in my mind I was screaming, hitting, kicking him.

"Look, Sile. I'm not very good at this sort of soft shit, so I need you to just... Shut up and let me say it." I glared at him. Who in hell did he think he was? That-That, Urgh! But I nodded anyway. "You were... Right. At first, you were a rebound girl, you weren't supposed to stick around, and I really wasn't supposed to care, and neither were you. I just wanted sex, and I admit that. But, I know it was wrong and I know that... But I started to get feelings for you. I started to care, but I didn't want to, I hated myself for... feeling for you. I'm... I'm scared. Once bitten, twice shy or whatever the saying is... I... I don't want to be hurt, Ecila, you have to understand. I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. I've been cheated on before... What am I supposed to think?" his eyes were wet. I said nothing at first, taking in all his rantings. "I never meant to hurt you, Ecila. I really do care, honestly I do... Give me another chance. This time you're mine and not just a friend for sex, because that's all I wanted. I'll make this up to you... If... If this is my child, I want... Want to be there for you and our chil-" I cut him off.

"Daughter." I said softly as Pants purred in his sleep in Bam's lap. "Our daughter." I coughed out, tears that I didn't know had been falling dripped off my chin and to the back of my hand.

"I... I have to think." I said, pausing as his hand pressed against my stomach, goosebumps lined my body.

"Think hard, Sile... Please..." he whispered, leaning over to kiss my cheek before standing up and walking inside. I said nothing, looking at my stomach.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Soo, I'm reading The Hunger Games so I'm busy doing that and trying to write new chapters ._**

* * *

><p>I was forced to let Bam sleep in my bed with me. Yukiko and Ville took the guest room, Landon's room was locked, and the couch was way too small. So, here we are, snuggled under the blankets, my back to him, saying nothing. I was freezing. Ville and Bam had broke the fucking heater on 'accident' while me and Yukiko were talking about baby shower themes, clothes, she's simply adorable with these things. I think the 'accident' was a ploy to get me and Bam to snuggle with each other. God, I can't feel my fucking toes. "Sile? Are you awake?" he chattered out.<p>

"Y-Yeah." I said softly, rolling over to face him. I was shivering horribly, that was obvious. I could see his face, his eyes, the moonlight was showing his handsome features. Those big, blue eyes, dark eyelashes. His cute, curly dark locks falling over his forehead. That sexy beard... I mentally slapped myself as I looked into his amazing blue eyes.

"It can't be good for you and the baby to get this cold." he said and I looked at him. Right, _total_ accident.

"It's _not_ good, I don't think, _**Why in hell did you break the fucking heater?**_" I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"It was an accident! Come here." he laughed, moving so his arms were around me. It felt so... nice. "Sile?" he whispered. I made a small noise to let him know I had heard him. "I... I really do care about you... I've just been so hurt by Missy and Dunn's gone... I know it's not an excuse or anything, but I just want you to know I really do care, Ecila, so much." I sighed a bit and snuggled into his chest.

"Bam, look, I don't trust men. I just don't. And... I don't do second chances... But you, and all your idiotness, made me trust you, and I... for some reason, I think I should give you a second chance." I whispered softly, a million questions lacing my mind. "But, like you, I don't want to be hurt." I looked up at him as his arms tightened around me. "I'm scared too." I whispered. He didn't say anything at first, and I was getting pretty worried until he finally opened his mouth.

"Why don't we get two polygraph tests?" he suggested. "To prove to each other that we don't want to hurt each other." he mumbled and I said nothing, my breathing soft. I was thinking. Should I be mad? Should I tell him to fuck off?

"Tomorrow." I said softly. "Let's get some sleep, Bam." I leaned up, softly kissing him, happy that the little sparks were still there when our lips pressed against each other. I felt him grin and I leaned back, smiling at him before snuggling my head into his chest, his hand moving to our baby in my stomach, and that's how we slept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! The Polygraphs tests are going to be epic ;) I psromisee!<strong>_


	13. Author's Note!

**_I apologize for the Hiatus! I am now resuming this story! I apologize and I still love you all! And of course Bam! Rawr, the things I would do to that man. :3_**


	14. Chapter 12

I groaned softly as I shook away from my wonderful dream. My eyes opened slowly as I felt lips against my own and I jumped, pushing the person away until I realized who it was. "You scared the shit outta me, Bam!" I said as I looked to where I had pushed him in the floor. I sat up and sighed a bit. Today was the day. I would prove to Bam that this little girl was his baby. That he was the only man I had ever been with. And, hopefully, he would prove to me that he really did care, he wasn't using me anymore. I hoped that he wasn't. I... I really care about him... A lot.

Bam crawled under the blankets beside me and he pulled me into his arms, trying to keep me warn in the bitter cold of Georgia's insane October. His hand rested on my stomach and I looked at him as he pressed his lips against my temple. "Sile? he whispered, soft as a breath. I snuggled closer to him. "I love you." he whispered and I froze. He what now? He must have seen the shock on my face, because he repeated himself. "I love you."

"I...I l-l-love you too." I stammered out, face pink.

"...Don't say it unless you mean it." he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Brandon." I said softly as he looked into my eyes still. He was smiling, the most adorable smile I'd ever seen. He was happy... I was too, though. I leaned up carefully and pressed my lips against his. He didn't even hesitate to kiss me back. The kiss was soft, loving. Not heated or sexual like our kisses usually are. It was a kiss to prove our love for each other... And now I know what the polygraph is going to say today.

* * *

><p>"You still don't trust her, and yet you drag us all the way to the middle of nowhere to come and get her, and you have the gall to ask her to take a lie-detector test?" I watched, amused, as Yukiko and Bam yelled at each other. Me and Ville were busy. I was teaching him how to play Kingdom Hearts. He was funny when he played video games. He got very mad and cursed a lot. I loved it.<p>

"She _agreed_ to it! I'm taking one too!" I blocked them out as I looked down at my fingers, reading my tattoo.

Ville finally spoke. "Do you regret 'em?" he asked, and I knew he wasn't talking about my tattoos. He was talking about Bam. I looked to him as he argued with Yukiko and I smiled, shaking my head.

"No. Never, really. I love him." I said and he smiled, knowing I was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>So, we're here. John just finished Bam's polygraph test and was ready to announce our answers. Kind of like on Maury.<p>

"Alright, first, I'll start with Bam. He was asked: If Brandon Cole Margera your birth name? He answered yes, and he was telling the truth. That was just to make sure the test had a good reading on his heartbeat." My hand was firmly grasped in Bam's, hoping that everything worked out. Ville had his arm around Yukiko's shoulder, forcing her to lean against him. Now came the harder questions

"When you first met Ecila, is it true that all you wanted was sex? You said yes and you told the truth."

Ow, that stung, I mean, I knew, but still... I'd been hoping that he'd been lying to me about that. I looked at him and his eyes were on his hands; he looked ashamed. I lifted his hand to my lips and he smiled a little, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Do you still love Missy? You answered no and you told the truth."

I smiled at him. Only two more questions. I crossed my fingers in my mind.

"Are you using Ecila for sex now? You answered no and you told the truth." One more... "Do you love Ecila?"

The room when quiet. I looked up at Bam and he looked down at me, a small smile on his face. "You answered yes and you told the truth." I grinned adn leaned up, kissing his cheek softly, a smile on my face. I was overjoyed. I looked him over for a second before nuzzling into his neck softly.

"Now, Ecila. Your first question was the same. Is your birth name Ecila Faye Thomason? You said no and you told the truth." everyone looked at me for an explanation.

"I took my stepdad's name when I was 16." I said softly and Bam squeezed my hand softly, a form of comfort.

"Alright. Were you a virgin when you met Bam?" a pointless question. He could _tell_ that I was a virgin. Silly boy. "You said yes and you told the truth. Do you love Bam? You answered yes and you told the truth." he said and Bam leaned down, kissing my head with a grin. "Lat question. Is there any other person who could be the father of your baby? You said no and you told the truth." Bam's eyes widened and he looked down at me. I looked up at him with a 'I told you so' look on my face.

He slid into the floor, his hands on my stomach. I held back a small giggle. "I'm going to have a daughter..." he whispered and I grinned at him. Yukiko stood and drug the other two men out of the room, knowing that Bam needed to be alone with Ecila for now. Bam ran a hand over my stomach. "Hey baby girl... It's daddy." his voice shook as he looked at my stomach. It was... Cute. "I know I haven't been here for you and Mommy, but that's going to change... I'm always going to be here, from now on. Your daddy loves you.." He broke into tears.

I ran my hand through his hair lovingly. He looked up at me. "Come home, Sile. I want to be with you through this. I want to be there when she's born. Come back to West Chester...Please..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger! Does Sile go back with him? Who knows? I do!<em>**


	15. Chapter 13

_"Sile? Wake up, Sile." I groaned and swatted at whoever in hell's hand was poking my cheek. My eyes opened and were greeted with a pair of ice blue eyes and a giggle. I screamed and lept back, looking at the person in utter disbelief. "Hey, cute. Long-time, no-see."_

_I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. "Uhm, you're dead. Who gave you permission to be alive?" (PM me if you understand the reference!) I asked as I kept away from here._

_She shrugged. "You're still asleep, stupid. This is a dream, but it's very real so shut up and listen, and if I hear one thing about Zombies, I'm haunting your ass." I nodded a little, smiling at her. That was my Haley. "I've been watching you and Margera, you lucky bitch. And your soon-to-be daughter." she smiled as she tapped my stomach lightly, making her kick. "It's funny, you always said you never wanted kids ever. You also hate guys with blue eyes and brown hair." she pointed out._

_I looked at her, confused. "What are you getting at?" I asked and she sighed, looking up at the sky._

_She pointed towards it and looked at me. "Not allowed to talk about what the Big Man up top says. All I'm saying is this; he makes your eyes sparkle, and I know you'd give your life up for him. He made you want your daughter, he's changed the way you look at your life... Maybe you should think about that." she smiled at me, moving to hug me and I almost broke down, snuggling up in her shoulder. "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. You have a daughter on the way. Make sure what happened to us, never happens to this little girl... I have to go now, but... I will always love you Sile, always."_

* * *

><p>It's been a week since that dream. It's the beginning of November now. It's already freezing, thank God for Bam's heater. I'm asleep in the hummer (He paid Dico to drive it all the way down to Georgia) when the door was flung open, Bam's laughter shaking me awake. I groaned as he helped me out of the hummer. "We're home Sile." he said as he wiped me cheek free of drool, I guess? Ewie.<p>

"-time is it?" I grumbled adorably sleepy.

"About 2:30." He said as he unlocked the door, Ville and Yukiko close behind.

See, we had to have Dico drive down and then drive right back up to Pennsylvania because, well, I'm pregnant! Between Pranks, skating and shopping, which had consisted of Yukiko stealing Ville's card and forcing me to shop with her, it had taken four days to get back home. Now, it's 2:30 and Bam is half-carrying me to our room. The bed as made (April's perfect work) and all I did was take off my bra and pants and I was in the bed, curling up into Bam's arms, and we were both out.

* * *

><p>"Missy, <em>fuck. Off.<em> We're divorced now! I'm going to live my life with Ecila now!" I sat up, hearing Bam snarling into his phone. My hair was tangled and falling over my shoulder as I looked at Bam. He was shirtless, his jeans hanging lowly on his hips, his red boxers poking over the hem of his pants. I had to grit my teeth to keep from jumping on him. He was dealing with an issue at the moment. I slowly stood and walked over to him, pressing my lips to his shoulder. He turned around and kissed my forehead. "Look. I don't have to explain_ anything_ to you, Melissa, I love her." I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "She _is_ pregnant, 23 weeks pregnant with _my_ daughter... Yes I'm fucking sur- Fuck you! You say one more fucking thing about her and I'll-" he slammed his phone closed, breathing heavy and shaking horribly. I looked up at him softly, hand over his heart lovingly.

"It's okay Bam..." I whisper and he softly ran a hand over my stomach.

He froze, his eyes wide. "Dude, she moved..." he whispered as he looked down at my stomach. I held in small giggles while he freaked out. "We-We gotta tell Ape and Phil, a-and-" I kissed him, stopping his rambling. I felt him smile against my lips and his hands moved to rest on my hips.

I pulled away, our lips still barely brushing against each other's. "Let me change, you go tell everyone to meet in the living room." he nodded and kissed me once more before going to call everyone into the living room. I dug through my things for my favorite dress.

"Where did you even _go_, Bam?" I grinned as I heard April snap at her son before starting to get ready. (Ecila #4)

I was half-way down the stairs when Bam yelled out, "I'm going to be a dad!" and April and Phil grinned happily. April hugged her son tightly and Phil rubbed a hand through his hair for a minute.

"We're going to be grandparents, Ape..." he whispered.

"To a little girl!" Bam said as April moved to hug me, telling Bam to go call Jess and then listing off people. "Hey, Sile, Phil, let's go tell Mum-Mum and Pop-Pop!"

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh-Oh! Remember how Mum-Mum is? How is this going to end?<em>**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Sorry this has taken so long! Between school and preparing for my wedding, I've been really busy! .**_

* * *

><p>I looked at the rugged old house for a moment. "Bam..." I started, but the woman had already called for us to come inside.<p>

Ville and Yukiko had left for a few days, promising to come back soon, seeing as Yukiko was going to be the one planning their baby shower. April had called Glomb and he was working on a nursery for the baby now. And where, you might ask, are Phil Bam and I?

"Hey Mum-mum, Pop-pop." Bam pulled me so I would follow him. I did, but I said _right_ on his heel. I had always thought that hearing Bam say Mum-mum and Pop-pop was adorable, and it would have been... but at this moment, I was scared out of my mind. That woman put the fear of God in me, I swear.

She saw me and then my swollen stomach and her eyes thinned. "Who the hell is this?" she asked and I squeezed Bam's hand softly.

I attempted to smile at her. "I'm Ecila, I'm Bam's girlfriend." I explained, my voice faltering on the last word.

"Girlfriend?" she asked as Phil sat down, the look on his face saying "Oh boy" as Bam sat down as well, pulling me into his lap, laughing softly. "It's only been three months since your divorce, Bam! And she's pregnant! You aren't married! What the hell is wrong with you?" she said angrily, storming to the back porch.

Bam was laughing his ass off as I glared at him and elbowed him to shut him up. It wasn't very funny to me. However, Phillip Sr. looked to me. "Well, it's nice to meet you, miss..." he looked at me and I smiled softly.

"Ecila, Mr. Margera."

"Miss Ecila, you can go ahead and call me Pop-pop." he said, waving a hand in front of his face and I smiled. He always had seemed more Mellow than Bam's grandmother who was yelling at someone outside, probably a neighbor or something. He looked to Bam who had rested his head on my shoulder. "So, you're going to make me a great-grandpa a 4th time over, huh?" he asked and Bam just grinned, running a hand over my stomach. "You're having a girl?" I looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked softly as he nodded to my stomach.

"You're carrying lower. If you were having a boy, you'd look more round and your stomach would look higher than it goes." he said and I looked to my stomach for a second, curious before looking at him and smiling. "When are you due?" he asked kindly.

I smiled at him. "In February." I said and he nodded a little.

"Looks like you gotta grow up, Bam." he teased.

I shook my head. "I'd never ask him to be something he's not. He's going to be a great Daddy, even if he's immature. He'll love our daughter and care for her, but he has to be himself." I looked to Bam who seemed surprised by what I was saying. "I fell in love with the immature skater that I met at my cousin's tattoo parlor, I didn't fall in love with what he could be, or how much money he has, so I'll never want him to change." I said, my eyes looking directly into Bam's, not even noticing the look Phil and his father were giving us. Like they could just tell how much we meant to each other. Bam lifted a hand to my cheek. "I love you, Brandon Cole Margera." I whispered softly.

He leaned towards me, our foreheads touching. "I love you more, Ecila Faye Thomason." he whispered, pecking my lips lovingly.

Before Mum-mum stormed in. "Get the hell outta my house! Don't you ever bring your hussy back here again, Bam!"

Well... That went well.

.:xXx:.

* * *

><p>.:xXx:.<p>

"Hi! Welcome to Sile's Bakery, how may I help you?" It's been a few days since I came back and things are getting back to normal... Well... Mostly. What do I mean? Well, let's see:

_"Ecila! Don't pick that up, I can get it!"_

_"...It's... Styrofoam, Ape..."_

That's mostly how. Oh, and THIS.

"Yeah, give me back my fucking husband, you cunt!" I flinched at the word. I may have a sailor's mouth, but even _I_ don't use that word. It's... Sickening.

My eyes boredly flicked to her, a hand running over my stomach as I noticed paparazzi outside the bakery, watching us carefully. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but it you continue speaking like that, then I am going to have to ask you to leave." I said calmly as the Paparazzi walked in, trying to be nonchalant. "And I'm pretty sure he's made his choice. I did my homework on you, honey. Bam was perfectly capable of having children, you just paid off the doctor to tell him that he couldn't, when really, you had your tubes tied. You didn't want kids." I noticed a flash as I smiled at Missy. While she was busy stumbling over her words, I set out a tray of my freshly made and iced cupcakes, decorated with heartagrams thanks to Chess. Who's that? I'll... Explain later. It's very Jerry Springerish.

"Help yourselves." I told the paparazzi, after all, they _were_ humans, though I called them insects, long story, and almost all humans loved sweets.

"Who... Who told you that?" Missy whispered as the tray was slowly emptied.

I smirked and shrugged. "A little birdie told m- Yukiko! Ville!" I smiled as I saw the two on each other's arms as they walked in. I walked around the counter, ignoring Missy as I hugged them, giggling as my daughter kicked Ville roughly in the ribs, making him stumble back.

"Jesus, she's going to be just like Bam!" he said, Yukiko and I groaning playfully until Missy grabbed my shoulder, Ville quickly grabbing her wrist and Yukiko stepping in front of me. "None of that, now." Ville said in a warning tone as cameras flashed. "She's pregnant, you're not going to lay a single hand on her." His voice was deep, calm, but it stated the warning clearly, while Yukiko simply cussed her out in Japanese.

"Shut up!" Missy Barked at Yukiko. "And _you_." she turned to me, taking a step forward, Yukiko shoving Missy to make her back off of me, Ville putting his arm out in front of Yukiko and me both. "Watch your back, I'll get my husband back, just wait." she snapped as she stormed out. The paparazzi turned to follow her. One stopped and looked back.

"Thanks for the cupcake Mrs. Margera!" I blused.

"It's Thomason!" I called back softly.

"Hah! not for long!"

...Wait... What?

* * *

><p><strong><em>GASP! What does THAT mean? I know :3<em>**

**_Also, just to, add this in :3 I might be pregnant! :D I'm excited_**


End file.
